The Replacement
by ThatPanicGirlE
Summary: When Gale sees Katniss kiss Peeta during the Hunger Games, Gale gets his own revenge with Madge. Rated M for Sexual Situations. AU/OOC


**The Replacement  
><strong>_**I own nothing Hunger Games.**_

**A/N: This was written for my friend Fionasaurus who asked for a Gale/Madge story. Ironically I play Gale in the #HungerGamesCrew RP and she plays Madge. *Le Sigh* Hope you all enjoy it.**

"I'm sure it's all part of the game," Madge said as I sat on the stump beside my mother's house. My mouth was still sealed shut. I couldn't think of anything to say about what I'd just witnessed on TV.

She really kissed him. She literally put her lips to his and kissed him. There were no words that could explain how I felt in the pit of my stomach when I saw the two of them together.

Katniss had always held a place in her heart for others. She may have gotten her father's strong willed attitude but a part of her mother's ability to care for others seeped through that tough skin every once in a while. I just couldn't imagine any other reason for the two of them to act like this.

"It has to be," I said as I looked up at Madge.

I had no idea how close her and Katniss really were until I saw Katniss disappear wearing Madge's Mockingjay pin. It was then that I had to keep Madge near me. She was my only link to the girl that I'd grown very fond of.

As Madge grabbed my hand, I knew she was taking a risk by even being near me. If her mother or father saw her with me, she'd surely be punished. The wealthier of District 12 would never be seen with anyone who lived near the Seam but this year's Hunger Games was too much for the both of us to bear.

I sighed as I looked up at Madge. She was pretty. I will admit that if Katniss had not caught my eye, I'm sure that Madge would have been my second choice. She reminded me so much of Katniss, especially the way she wouldn't say much and only spoke when it was really important. When Madge did speak though, it was as though it was the most important thing on the planet to talk about.

"Katniss is a very strong girl, I'm sure she'll make it out of this alive. She has to." Madge said, looking at me adoringly. It was almost as if she were, flirting with me?

She really was. I'd never noticed it in the past couple of weeks after Katniss left. Madge batted her eyelashes at me on more than one occasion and it was until that moment that I realized she was doing this not out of worry for Katniss' best friend, but because…

"Madge, I have this feeling that you like me more than a friend," I blurted out as she looked at me, wide eyed.

She blinked and smiled. "Gale, you are a strong man. You can support not only your family, but yourself and finding that in this District is nearly impossible. Plus you are easy on the eyes, another rarity here. You know how difficult it is for people to find someone they want to be with?"

There was this tugging in my heart. I couldn't do this. I wanted Katniss. She was supposed to be my first everything. As my mind flashed back to the kiss she shared with Peeta, my mind was made up. If Katniss truly wanted to be with Peeta, then I couldn't feel guilty about this.

"Madge, would you care to join me for a walk in the woods?"

She smiled as I rose from the stump. "Won't we get in trouble for going into the woods?" she asked as I led her to the spot in the fence that Katniss and I crossed through on our hunts.

"We'll only get in trouble if we get caught. I've been in these woods hundreds of times and have yet to get caught." I pushed the fence away for her to crawl through. She did with ease and we walked about a hundred feet before we stopped at a safe location.

"So what are we doing out here?" Madge asked as she backed against a tree. She smiled, pursing her lips together.

"We are going to talk to where no one can hear us. These woods hold all kinds of my own secrets. It's safe here to talk."

She nodded, "Gale, I think you have something else on your mind." Made reached for the zipper on the back of her dress and before I could tell her to stop, it fell to the ground. She stood in her bra, panties and a smile.

Sex had never really crossed my mind like this before. I felt something I'd never felt for Katniss… lust. As I walked towards Madge, I wanted to tell her to put her dress back on but before I could, she dropped her bra to the ground and the horny teenager took over inside of me.

My hand reached for her face and as I cupped her cheek, my other hand grabbed her waist and I pulled her towards me. Her lips met mine with a force. My hands explored up her side to her breasts and as I ran my thumb over her nipple, her breath hitched. I felt myself harden in my pants as she reached for my button.

"Gale, I want you," she whispered between my lips. My thumbs found her panties and dropped them around her ankles. She stepped out of them as my own pants fell to the ground.

"Madge, I don't know if…" and before I could say anything, her hands wrapped around my hardness, one hand stroking while the other fondled the underside of me. I couldn't take it anymore. I lifted her up against the tree and wrapped her legs around me.

"Please Gale, take me…" she begged as my lips fought with hers.

I eased myself into her, taking my time around the tightness that I faced. Her breath hitched each time I pushed harder into her. Once I found her completely wrapped around me, I pulled back, slowly. She moaned in my ear, making me want it more. I pumped harder each time, forcing myself deeper into her. Before I realized exactly what was going on, I was pushing her so hard into the tree, leaves began to fall all around us.

"Gale, my god, oh … please don't stop," she begged in my ear. I obliged and kept going, harder, faster, as her nails dug into my back with such force I knew I was bleeding.

I felt myself ready to explode, wanting to so bad and I think she could sense that. I felt her legs quiver around me as she let out a half moan, half scream and I knew she was just about ready for me to stop. Her body tensed as I couldn't take it anymore. I forced out my own moan as I felt my body release all the tension that I'd built up over the past couple of weeks.

I was done for. Madge was my undoing. As my face buried into her neck, my arms were locked in place and I couldn't let her down.

Finally, I pulled away long enough to stare into her eyes. She brushed sweat droplets away from my brow with her fingers.

As I tried to find the words to say, Madge spoke for me.

"I know that I'm not Katniss," she said, staring into my eyes. "But I don't mind being her replacement for a while. I'll take what I can get from you, Gale."

I nodded as I buried my face back into her neck, wishing she was Katniss but knowing the reality that I may never have her like this. Madge was her replacement, but one that I was willing to have.


End file.
